Run, But You Can’t Hide/Transcript
Hasuro (worried): Mia!! Did you here this! I think someone’s approaching us!! **Mia (threatening; holding a tree branch): Show yourself!!! W-we have weapons!!! **Ophelia (sweating): Don’t worry, I won’t harm you... **Hasuro (thinking): Why does this girl look familia- **Mia (shocked): I know who you are!! You’re Ophelia!! B-but aren’t you supposed to be in Italy.. For counseling... **Ophelia (serious): It’s a long story!! I’ll tell you in the way!! For now, I’ve got to send you somewhere safe!!! At the middle of the forest.... **Mia and Hasuro (Mia; thinking): So while you were in Italy... You crossed paths with the Titans, met an army of demigods, fought with them, won the Titan war, became a citizen in a city-island formed with them called Graecita and were sent along a friend from there to rescue demigods and mist-seekers in Grimsdale... **Mia and Hasuro (Hasuro; excited): WOW!!! That sounds cool!!!! **Ophelia (awkward): Yeah... I have a very exciting life.... Anyway, where’s the others.... **Mia and Hasuro(Mia; covering her face): Hamida committed suicide months before all this, Clay was a New Olympian this whole time and we got separated from the others.... **Ophelia (sad): Fuck.... I really was excited to see Hamida again... I had no idea of this til’ now.... I just hope the others, except Clay, are fine..... **Ophelia (yelling): STEVE!!!! STEVE!!!! **Mia and Hasuro (Hasuro; whispering to Mia): Steve?! Could she be talking about Liveman or some other guy... **Ophelia (crossing her arms): Ugh... Where is he?! **Mia and Hasuro (Mia; awkward grin): Erm... Mind if we help you? **Ophelia (covering her face): Yes, please.. And tell me whether you found anyone roaming around.... Chapter 1 *Investigate woods (Victim identified: Steve Liveman) **Ophelia (shocked): Holy shit!!! Steve’s down!!! **Mia and Hasuro (Mia; ridiculed): So that’s the Steve?! Are you aware he is a cul- **Ophelia (eye rolling): Yes! I’m aware he is the leader of a human-hating cult!! The gods already warned me about him when they gave me the quest. And no, I don’t support his views, I just joined forces with him in order to help me rescue refugees in the forest and for a hideout.. **Ophelia (serious): Whoever is Steve’s killer, they must still be there and possibly working for the Queen! Lets just go to the base immediately! At the base..... **Susan (smiling calmly; carrying a doll): Sleep tight, little dolly... **Ophelia (winking): Wassup, Susie? **Susan (raising her rose): It is “What’s up”, and my name is Susan or Miss Willoughby, not Susie. Also, you should have been there by 9:00 am, you are 37 seconds late. **Ophelia (smirking): Oh please! Not everything has no be flawless, Little Miss Perfect!! **Ophelia (scratching her head): Anyway, I’ve forgotten to introduce you! Mia, Hasuro, this is Susan Willoughby, my helper in the quest, and sister of both Graecita’s Queen and one of its founders! **Susan (holding a cigarette): Correction: ADOPTIVE sister of Graecita’s Queen and older biological sister of one of its founders. **Mia and Hasuro (Mia; offering a handshake): It’s nice to meet you, Miss Willoughby. **Susan (raising her nose): A lady doesn’t shake hands, especially ones which are covered with mud and dirt. Take a shower, and I may kiss the gentleman’s hand, all what I’m asking is a bow from you, ma’am. **Ophelia (awkward grin): Forgive my friend, she suffers from some kind of disorder, that makes her obsessed with perfection.... **Ophelia (smirking): Anyway, I gotta take you to someone, you may recognize him..... At a cave route.... **Kelemen and Mira (holding a baby; Kelemen; curious): Ophelia, did you and Steve find any refugees? **Ophelia (blushing): Wel- **Mia and Hasuro (Mia; angry and being restrained by Hasuro): Oh! You fucking bastard! Finally I can teach you a bit of less- **Mia and Hasuro (Mia; blushing): Wait?! Is that a baby?! What exactly were you and Mira doing all these months... **Kelemen (covering his face): Couldn’t you have warned me about this in an Iris message or something... **Ophelia (covering her face): Discuss this with me later!! Right now, Steve’s gotten murdered!!! **Kelemen (shocked): Murdered!! That’s terrible!!! What are we going to do if the Anoterous heard of this!! **Mia and Hasuro (Mia; offended): Ahem... You forgot were here?! **Kelemen (holding his head): Mia... I know I have no authority to give you missio- **Mia and Hasuro (Mia; crossing her arms): Of course you don’t! We’re only going to do this, because we need a place to hide at, and we need the Anoterous good side to do this!! **Kelemen (thankul): Thank you... I give you permission to investigate the base.. Just catch the killer as fast as possible... **Mia and Hasuro (Hasuro; smirking): Thank you... If you mind, we have to talk to you and Ophelia.. and Mia, we should take another look at the crime scene.. YOU ARE MIA... *Speak with Ophelia (1 star) **Ophelia (eye rolling): Have you seriously been playing this shit all day, Susan? Can you please turn it off!! **Susan (smug): I believe you mean “Could you turn the music off, please”. Of course I CAN turn it off, I’ve got hands, Ophelia. Beside, you don’t see me complaining whenever you sing “Sunrise Tears by Eva El Reina”, do you? **Ophelia (crossing her arms): Ugh... You win that round. Anyways... **Susan (neutral): It’s Anyway. “Anyways” is just a term made up by social media influencers, which if you ask me, I don’t get why they call them that, as they lack class and dignity. Reminds me of someone... **Ophelia (pissed): Give me a break, and just fuck off! And don’t you dare correct my speech, or I’ll shove my fist into your mouth! **Ophelia (crossing her arms): ANYWAYS, you can speak to me now, Hasuro and Mia now that Miss Smartass there left us alone... **Hasuro (thinking): Ophelia... We were wondering... What did you think of Steve? Honest answer. **Ophelia (crossing her arms): I didn’t like him much, I already disliked him after he suggested that Hamida and I should join his brothel as prostitutes... **Ophelia (pissed): And my thoughts of him didn’t brighten, when I learnt that he is the Anoterous leader, the guy who Polly O’Brein, the girl who inspired the Virgin Slayer- the guy who assaulted me, worked for... **Ophelia (eye rolling): In fact, if it wasn’t of the fact that Susan and I were desperate for a place to stay at while working on the mission, I would’ve chopped his head with my sword! **Susan (holding a bowl of olives): I apologize for interrupting your conversation. **Ophelia (pissed): Susan?! Didn’t I tell you to fu- **Susan (staring): A lady should not sleep with anyone until her marriage bells ring. Beside, I only came here because Mr Hart asked me if you’d fancy some olives. *Speak with Kelemen (1 star) **Kelemen (holding his daughter; humming): .......... **Hasuro (excusing himself): Excuse me. **Kelemen (blushing): Oh! You guys want to speak to me! **Hasuro (awkward grin): Yeah... It won’t take long, as I don’t want Mia to strangle you in any moment... **Hasuro (twirling his hair): Sooooooooooo...... You’re Kelemen!!! It’s great to finally meet you... I hope you’re just as warm in the inside as you are in the outside, hehe...... **Kelemen (uncomfortable): Hey!! Are you flirting with me?! **Hasuro (embarrassed): WHAT?! NO NO NO NO!!! I mean... kinda.... But I’m still like..... Super duper in love with my Joeyyyy.... I would never cheat on him... **Kelemen (smiling): Good. But please, even if your intentions are just to fool with him, I would rather you don’t do this again, especially when I’m with my daughter. **Hasuro (scratching his head): Yeah... Your daughter... Mia was wondering how exactly did that happen.... **Kelemen (blushing): Erm... It’s a long story.... You’ve got any other questions? **Hasuro (thinking): Well.. yes... like.... how the hell did you end up here? **Kelemen (smirking): Well... After the regime started, I had to go somewhere to hide and I came across an Anoteros by accident. He offered to help, and walked me to the base, where I met Steve and after hearing about my experiences with The New Olympians, accepts me to the base and made me responsible of the cult’s safety as well as the refugees. **Kelemen (warm smile): Anyway, Edit’s getting a little sleepy, I’ll have to put her to bed. I’ll talk to you later! *Investigate base **Hasuro (curious): Mia, I know Hamilton’s usually the one to search for stuff, but did you manage to find anything useful? **Hasuro (thinking): Well... These pieces of paper could be useful, I guess we should fix them... *Fix pieces of paper (1 star) **Hasuro (happy): You’re right about the piece if paper, it shows which agents have been in guard duty, as in who was must likely to leave the base without anyone seeing them! **Hasuro (glad): Susan mentioned Ophelia should’ve been back by 9:00 am, meaning were looking for a guard who’ve been on duty between 7:30-8:30 am! And it seems like our guy’s called Jesse McAlpine! Lets go talk with him! *Ask Jesse if he saw anyone get outside (1 star) **Jesse (headphones on; singing): Sings lyrics from Tones & I- Dance Monkey..... **Hasuro (yelling): MR MCALPINE!!!! **Jesse (removing headphones): Hey?! Aren’t you guys from the GDPD? The hell you’re doing here?! **Hasuro (crossing his arms): Seeing that your leader’s dead, there is no one to stop us entering this base... **Jesse (shocked): STEVE’S DEAD!!! What did you guys do to him!!! **Hasuro (scratching his head): Nothing, we’re actually investigating his murder, we were wondering whether you saw anyone exiting the base... **Jesse (blushing): To be honest with you, I wasn’t really attentive at my guard duty, the olives left at the table, were quite tempting to eat... And I was kinda high from marijuana.... **Hasuro (shocked): HIGH?! Wait a minute?! How old are you?! **Jesse (putting his headphones on): I may not look a day over thirteen, but I’m actually sixteen. Now fuck off, and let me listen to my music!! *Investigate woods **Hasuro (smirking): Ok! Now that we are back in the woods! We should collect any clue we may have left ou- **Hasuro (shocked): You already did?! That fast?!! **Hasuro (happy): Oh! This tablets are covered with blood, they could’ve been left by the killer! Give them to me to analyze! *Let Hasuro analyze the tablets (Killer attribute: The killer has an addiction) **Hasuro (happy): Ok, Mia! First of all, the blood on the tablets are the victim’s for sure!! **Hasuro (grinning): Now... Assuming the killer was the one who left them there, I took a look at that the tablets and it turns out its what you call “addictive pills”... **Hasuro (smug): Basically what these pills are, they are a type of medication taken by people you wish to withdraw from an addiction... So, chances are the killer is an addict! *Autopsy body (Killer attribute: The killer eats olives) **Hasuro (smirking): Well... I didn’t really find much on the victim.... But I did find some grease... **Hasuro (smiling): I’ve looked at it, and it turns out it came from olives!! **Hasuro (grinning): Steve haven’t eaten anything for breakfast, so I can assure you that those olives came from the killer! At Kelemen’s presence.... **Hasuro (twirling his hair; blushing): What’s up, Kelli? You’ve asked to see is didn’t you.... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Don’t call me, Kelli! And yes... I want to know what progress you made on the case... **Hasuro (smirking): IT’S GREAT!!! We looked at the victim’s body, and it turns out the killer may have enjoyed some olives before the murder.... **Kelemen (smirking): You may as well add me and Ophelia to this, both her and I ate some olives before she left.... **Hasuro (smirking): So you’re willing to be honest with us, we know the killer suffers from an addiction. Now... I have serious doubts you’ve dropped your alcohol addiction over the year.. **Kelemen (scratching his head; awkward laugh): Haha! You both know I’m guilty when it come to this! But I am trying..... **Susan (crossing her arms): Pardon me, for getting involved. But, I believe you should consider marking this on Ophelia’s profile, as the girl smokes like a chimney from London. It’s unbelievable! **Susan (smokes): ....... **Hasuro (grinning): Anyway, lucky for you and Ophelia, we also have another suspect who happens to share both attributes, so you aren’t on the red, ye- **Galinda (on an Iris message; thumbnail pose): I’m glad to see you getting in Steve Liveman’s case... **Kelemen (shocked): GALINDA!!!!! Chapter 2 **Galinda (on an Iris message; thumbnail pose): I’m glad to see you’re working on the case... **Kelemen (shocked): GALINDA?! What! Ho- **Galinda (crossing her arms; smirking): Why? Have you forgotten about Iris messages? I only didn’t feel the need to send you any as the only person who can teleport through them, is locked up at prison.. **Galinda (serious): Anyway, I didn’t message you for a chat, I want to discuss some things with the 3 of you.... *See what Galinda wants (1 star) **Kelemen (pissed): Please make this quick, I’m not afraid to shut off the messages if I wished to. **Galinda (on an Iris message; grinning): I won’t speak like this if I were you, all what I see is a skinny blue-haired vixen, a healer and the most intimidating one out of all you is a girl, barely an adult and can’t hold a torch to me... **Galinda (crossing her arms): I’ve heard about the news of Steve’s death and I can tell you I am not pleased of hearing this... **Hasuro (confused): Wasn’t he your enemy? Why would you be sad over his death?! **Galinda (angry): I’m not sad! I’m angry, not because I could care less about him! Because I made a promise for myself that I will be the one to kill him, and I broke that promise thanks to someone else beating me to it! **Galinda (pissed): Which is why I’m asking you to bring the killer before me, so I could choose a punishment for them, due to their humiliating me!! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): And what makes you think we take orders from you... **Galinda (grinning): Mari have charm-spoken many of our prisoners into mindless slaves. Now... I don’t know exactly where the base is, but I’m aware it is somewhere at Old Valley’s woods, and my troops can find it in no time. **Galinda (thumb. Pose): Let that be your choice to make. Let me punish the culprit and I may consider sparing you, for now..: **Hasuro (crossing his arms): I don’t trust her words, she’ll break them. I’m sure! **Kelemen (covering his face): Neither do I, but we shouldn’t take chances. If you found the killer, Iris-message Galinda and show them to her... **Hasuro (curious): What if SHE is the killer? I know this sounds weird, but she could be toying with us... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): That’s a possibility... I’m not sure if she has addictions, but I’m certain she have eaten olives befor- **Ophelia (blushing): Guys, are you busy.... **Susan (smoking): They are not, for now. They just came out from a conversation with her Highness. **Ophelia (crossing her arms): You were speaking with Singh? What for? **Kelemen (covering his face): I’ll explain it to you, later. What did you want to see us for.... **Ophelia (thinking): I was walking around the woods and I believe I saw someone hiding in the Slayer’s cottage... **Hasuro (shocked): You mean the one Galinda struck with lightning!!! **Hasuro (serious): The person there could be responsible of Steve’s murder! Lets look at the cottage! *Investigate cottage ruins **Rozetta (shocked): Mia!! Hasuro!!!! **Hasuro (shocked): ROZETTA!!! **Rozetta (happy): My god! You don’t believe how happy I am to see you again!! After all these months... **Hasuro (blushing): We thought you were dead... A-after the New Olympia- **Rozetta (holding her head): Took over the dome.... I managed to escape; unfortunately, that wasn’t the case for my employees, they were all imprisoned and charm-spoken into joining Galinda’s forces.... **Ophelia (smirking): Oh.... So you know each other.... **Ophelia (warm smile): There, Rozetta. Follow me, we’ll take you to our base.... **Hasuro (curious): What do you want, Mia? **Hasuro (smirking): Oh! You found a faded note while searching the cottage, nice call! Lets recover the details... *Talk to Rozetta (1 star) **Anoterous agent (fake smile; holding a bowl of olives): Would you like some olives, Miss Pierre.... **Rozetta (concerned smile): Oh yes, thank you! I haven’t consumed anything the last few days except of my painkillers!!! **Rozetta (sweating): Is it just me.... Or isn’t this the Anoterous base... **Hasuro (covering his face): It is.. But don’t worry as long as Kelemen’s in charge here, they won’t hurt us. Hopefully, solving their leader’s murder would get us to their good side.. **Rozetta (blushing): Wait? Steve was murdered? **Hasuro (curious): Yes.. We were wondering if you saw their killer whilst being outside.... **Rozetta (awkward smile): Unfortunately no.... If you mind, I don’t feel safe in here... If you want to talk to me, see me in the cottage.... *Recover faded note (1 star) **Hasuro (thinking): The reads “Dead branches shall be crawling through your heart, Liveman”... **Hasuro (shocked): That sounds exactly like the way Steve was killed! There’s no doubt the killer wrote that! **Hasuro (smirking): I may not be Yoyo, but I do know simple psychology like how to get to a man’s heart, how to look sexy... etc... So... What’s the difficulty of analyzing this? *Analyze note (Killer attribute: The killer knows how to sing) **Hasuro (panicking): OH! MY! GODDDDD!!!!! **Hasuro (covering his face): Honestly, I give up!!!! I mean... like.... It took me ages and I couldn’t find anything that could tell us about the killer, no substances either! **Hasuro (curious): Mia... What are you doing? Mia flips the paper, showing musical notes, for vocal lessons.... **Hasuro (awkwardly scratching his head): Oh..... I didn’t think of flipping the paper.... But what exactly is this... **Hasuro (happy): Aha!!! So this is a vocal training paper! And since the killer wrote the threat, it means that they know how to sing! **Hasuro (smiling): Am I not smart? The screen rolls, A.K.A. Mia’s rolling her eyes. Later..... **Hasuro (thinking): We know that both Jesse and Ophelia sing and if humming is counted, Kelemen does too!! **Hasuro (glad): Now we should focus more on our suspects! Lets take a look at the base again!! *Investigate base entrance **Hasuro (sweating): Whoever ripped that teddybear must’ve been really angry... Do you think it was Kelemen’s daughter’s? We should fix it to find out..... **Hasuro (amazed): COOLLL!!! You’ve found a sword!!! Let me take a look at it!!! **Hasuro (thinking): Hm... It seems like there was writing engraved on it... We should probably reveal it... *Fix torn teddybear (1 star) Hasuro (happy): YAY!!! You’ve fixed the teddy!!!! **Hasuro (smirking): And look, it’s a gift to Jesse McAlpine... **Hasuro (curious): Isn’t that one of our suspects? Who gave it to him and why did he rip it off? Lets have a chat with him! *Ask why Jesse ripped the teddybear (1 star) **Hasuro (smirking): Hey Jesse!!! Guess what? We’ve found your teddybearrrrr!!! **Jesse (pissed): Ugh... Just keep it for yourself! That was just one of Steve’s unfunny jokes!! **Hasuro (curious): Oh.. So the victim gave it to you... and what do you mean by joke? **Jesse (eye rolling): Steve always judged me for by height and face! He would frequently make jokes on me, from innocent ones like this one to sexual ones like how it would be impossible for me to impress a lady!! **Jesse (angry): And I was really getting sick of him for underestimating me and underusing me in missions!!! Just because I’m young doesn’t mean I’m not resourceful! I’m way more responsible than half the people here! *Recover faded writing on sword (1 star) **Hasuro (crossing his arms): “Ask me that question one more time and I’ll slash your head off with that sword” Sheesh.... Someone must’ve been pretty pissed off.... **Hasuro (thinking): Didn’t Ophelia say she considered doing that to Steve, earlier.... Is that a message from her to him? **Hasuro (serious): Only the person who wrote this knows the answer to this question! Lets ask her if she did it! **Ask Ophelia about her sword threat (1 star) **Ophelia (holding her nose): To be honest, you should’ve take a shower before the investigation, your really stink like Susan said.... **Hasuro (crossing his arms): At least we don’t smell of cigarettes. Anyway, explain this.. **Ophelia (covering her face): You found my message as I see... **Ophelia (eye rolling): I already told you I found Liveman dislikable, but it’s not just that! I found him annoying AF!!!! **Ophelia (pissed): Whenever we search the woods for refugees, he kept asking me questions about Graecita, how it is and how he hopes there aren’t any humans right there!! **Ophelia (ridiculed): I mean HELLO!! I’m right there!!!! **Ophelia (eye rolling): So I sent him that threat! I mean... GOSH! He’s so annoying!!!! At the base... **Hasuro (thinking): Ok... So we have Galinda as a suspect, but we don’t know nothing about her, except she eats olives.. **Hasuro (smirking): And then we reunited with Rozetta, who I hope isn’t a singe- **Rozetta (on an Iris message; panicking): Mia! Hasuro! I need your help.... **Rozetta (shocked): The Anoterous went to the cottage! They want to kill me!!!! Chapter 3 **Rozetta (on an Iris message; panicking): Mia! Hasuro! I-I need your help!!! **Hasuro (concerned): Zeta? What’s going on?! **Rozetta (shocked): It’s the Anoterous! They came to kill me!!! They think that I killed their leader!! **Hasuro (shocked): Kill you?! That’s insane!!! **Hasuro (worried): We have to tell Kelemen about this!!! He’ll stop them!!! At the cottage... **Rozetta (scared): I already told you! I didn’t kill Steve! I haven’t even seen him!! **Anoterous (angry): LIES!! It’s either you or those GDPD members!! And since you’re not helping in his murder case, who else could it be??! **Kelemen (pissed): Okay everybody! Chill out!! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Mia and Hasuro will tell us the REAL killer after their done with the case! Now get back to the base, ALL OF YOU!!! And if you dare attack any of the newcomers, I’ll make sure you see my bad side! **Anoterous (blushing): Alright...... **Rozetta (holding her head): Thank you, Mr Hart.... **Kelemen (warm smile): You’re welcome, I suggest you stick with me or Ophelia until the case’s end, we don’t want an Anoterous to attack you again.... **Kelemen (serious): Mia, Hamilton. We got off lucky, but I doubt the members will stay patient for long... I hope you’re close to wrapping up the case.... **Hasuro (smirking): Not really close... But we’re making progress.... **Hasuro (glad): Mia, since we are at the cottage! Lets give it another look! *Investigate dining table **Hasuro (smirking): This torn-off picture seems like it was dropped recently and may be relevant to our investigation...... **Hasuro (blushing): You found a phone laying on the table... Well... It isn’t wise to use one, when the New Olympians have access to the networks.... But I guess a check-up won’t hurt... **Hasuro (grinning): It’s locked. I’m not really great at hacking... so.... would you mind unlocking the passcode? *Unlock phone (1 star) **Hasuro (smiling): Good hob, Mia! Don’t tire yourself now... I’ll check the phone for you! *Let Hasuro analyze the phone **Hasuro (crossing his arms): All of a sudden now... Rozetta does seem suspicious like the Anoterous described her... **Hasuro (pissed): You won’t believe it! But this phone was actually hers and she was in touch with the city’s key-figures this whole time! And the mayor actually hired her to make a hit on Steve Liveman! **Hasuro (crossing his arms): She didn’t tell us any of this when we talk to her... And I don’t want to make accusations on Rozetta, but her hiding this implies she may have killed him!!! *Confront Rozetta (1 star) **Rozetta (holding her head): Thank you again for saving me... Ah! I can’t believe that just happened!!! **Hasuro (crossing his arms): Well... You were hired to kill the leader, so no wonder they suspected you... **Rozetta (shocked): Wait?! How did you know that? **Hasuro (covering his face): Seeing that you’re a tech expert, I’m surprised that you’d leave your phone laying around... **Rozetta (covering her face): ......... **Rozetta (crossing her arms): First of all, it’s true, the mayor found it already frustrating that the New Olympians are around and the last thing she wanted was a cult of human-hating demigods roaming around. So she hired me to kill Steve... **Rozetta (shocked): But I never got to kill him! You have to believe me!!! **Hasuro (holding his head): We believe you Rozetta, but what we just heard makes you at the top of our suspect list... *Restore torn photo (1 star) **Hasuro (smiling): Aww... This must be a photo of Steve with his wife and son! It’s sad to know he turned out who he is.... **Hasuro (thinking): Hey? Why does the son look familiar? Maybe identifying him with our database can jog up our memory.... *Identify boy in photo (1 star) **Hasuro (shocked): Holy shot! That boy in the photo is actually Galinda Freaking Singh before her transition!!! **Hasuro (blushing): Well... She can’t be the Steve’s daughter, obviously, as they both have the same father.... But that means who might’ve been her step-father.. **Hasuro (awkward grin): Your half-brother marrying your mother, that gotta be awkward, but that shows she was closer to Steve than expected, we should definitely speak with her.... *Iris-message Galinda abour her relations to Steve (1 star) **Galinda (Iris-message; covering her face): Oh! You won’t believe how grateful I am to receive a message from you! You saved me from vocal lessons with Mari!! **Hasuro (grinning): Can’t say the same... Now, about that picture, was Steve like the typical step-daddy, the one who’d torment his wife’s children? **Galinda (smirking): Not at all! He was so kind to me! Much kinder than my mother! He adored me so much, like a daughter, and while my mom disowned me when I told her about my sexuality, he supported me throughout my transition.... **Hasuro (sympathetic): So that’s why you want to punish the killer personally, because you actually loved him!! **Galinda (grinning): Ha! No! I said HE adored me, but I didn’t return the affections! I mean... yeah... He got me horny sometimes, but Grimsdale fits for only ONE child of Zeus! And that child is ME!!! **Galinda (innocent): But the poor guy never got over me! He’d constantly message me, hoping I’ll “chill out”, and warn me about Kelemen’s plans to kill me, as if the dude even stands a chance against me!!! **Galinda (waving): Anyway, buhbye!! **Hasuro (crossing his arms): GOD! And I thought there was goodness in her heart, for a sec! **Hasuro (serious): Didn’t she mention that the victim exposed Kelemen’s plans to take her down! He couldn’t have been happy about that! We’ve got to chat with him! *Speak with Kelemen about Steve ruining his plans (1 star) **Hasuro (affectionate): Oh! Kelemen! You were sooo brave back at the cottage, I sometimes wonder why the team hates you sooo much.... **Kelemen (blushing): Thank, I guess... What else do you want me to help you with..... **Hasuro (smirking): Well... We have just spoken with Galinda, and we learned that you were planning to kill her, yet Steve kept ruining your plans.... **Kelemen (pissed): Yes!! Steve and his obssession with Galinda! As if the girl wants anything to do with him! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Being Steve’s right hand wasn’t an easy job! We would argue about many things, mostly Galinda.... **Kelemen (eye rolling): He keeps saying that Galinda’s a nice girl who was “misguided” and blinded by hunger and would yell at me if I suggested making an attack on her!!! **Kelemen (angry): Gal’s an evil woman! And he knows it! He’s the one who raised her like this, in the first place!! Later.... **Hasuro (serious): Ok, Mia! Enough for the suspects! Lets go to the crime scene and get some real progress done! *Investigate tree **Hasuro (smirking): Oh.... A medal for me? What did I do to deserve this.... **Hasuro (shocked): Wait!! It has blood on it!!! **Hasuro (grinning): It also happens to be for a singing competition, let me analyze this.... *Let Hasuro analyze the medal (Killer attribute: The killer has a mud stain; Killer attribute: The killer has scratches) **Hasuro (happy): Good news, Mia! I’ve found two clues while looking at the medal!! **Hasuro (grinning): First I found some mud which indicates that the killer is sporting a mud stain... **Hasuro (smirking): And then I found some medical ethanol on it, used to heal scratches!! **Hasuro (happy): And since the victim had no scratches, the killer must’ve had them! Later.... **Hasuro (smirking): Okayy.... So I guess that’s it... I wonder how it feels like putting someone behind bars.... *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Hasuro (grinning): Jesse, I guess you’re our guy, should’ve just wiped off that mud stain rather than hiding it.... **Jesse (crossing his arms): Can you clear this up... Because I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about..... **Hasuro (raising one eyebrow): Maybe that threat you wrote on your vocal’s paper can clear up your memory. We know Steve’s killer can sing... **Jesse (ridiculed): Wait? Are you accusing me of being Steve’s killer?! This is ridiculous!!! **Hasuro (grinning): No, what’s ridiculous is you trying to deny evidence! Those scratches on your face gave you away!! **Jesse (blushing): ..... **Jesse (panicking): Ok, I did! But you have to understand! I did it for THE NAME OF LOVE!! **Hasuro (confused): Who are you in love with? And what have it got to do with Steve? **Jesse (in love): Don’t you understand? I did it all for Galinda.... I loved everything about her... Her beauty, her intelligence and confidence! **Jesse (sad): But I knew I stood no chance with her, especially with my childlike appearance... **Jesse (blushing; smirking): So I thought..... If I killed Steve, she’s go head over heels for me.... **Jesse (grinning): So I followed Steve and Ophelia when they left, and waited until Ophelia’s out of sight, where I pushed Steve and impaled him into the branches!! **Hasuro (ridiculed): Wait? You killed your leader, hoping you’d be in bed with a woman? That’s crazy!!!! **Hasuro (crossing his arms): Anyway, we’re taking you to Galinda, and I doubt she’d be happy when she hears your motive... After Iris-messaging Galinda and telling her Jesse’s motive.... **Galinda and Marisol (on an Iris message; laughing): HahhhhahahaHahhhHhahahH!!!!!! **Jesse (confused): What’s funny, my love.... **Galinda and Marisol (Gal; smug): Did you actually think, by killing Steve, I’ll sleep with a brat like YOU. Sorry, but I don’t condone pedophilia... **Galinda (waving her hand): Mia, I won’t deal with that! You can take him to the Anoterous and they’ll choose his punishment! I’m pretty sure they won’t be please by his reasons..... At Kelemen’s..... **Hasuro and Rozetta (Rozetta; warm smile): Thank you, guys.... I’m glad I’ve got my name cleared... I’m sorry for not being sincere earlier.... **Ophelia and Susan (Ophelia; curious): Kelemen... Do you think it’s a good idea to let the people judge Jesse’s fate.... **Kelemen and Mira (Kelemen; smirking): Come on! What’s the worse that could ge- Gunshots are heard..... **Ophelia and Susan (Ophelia; crossing her arms): This...... **Kelemen and Mira (Kelemen; scratching his head): Oh.. haha.... You Can’t Stop Me Now (1/6) **Rozetta (holding her head): I want to apologize again for my stupidity... I don’t know what I was thinking, planning to kill Liveman.... **Hasuro (smiling): It’s okay.. Just ve happy you didn’t pull the trigger, or you know what happened to Jesse.... **Hasuro (happy): Oh hey, Kelli!! Did you drop to say hi to us.... how cute... **Kelemen (blushing): Actually... I wanted to see Rozetta and Mia for a favor..... **Ophelia (smirking): Oh... I suppose it’s important... Because, I really need Mia right now.... *See what Kelemen needs (1 star) **Rozetta (thinking): Mr Hart... You said you wanted to talk to us... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Yes.. We have to evacuate right now... **Rozetta (shocked): EVACUATE?! But we just got here!! Why? **Kelemen (covering his face): Your friends didn’t tell you... Galinda know where the base is, or at least where she can find it... She promised if we found the killer she won’t send her troops to us. But I don’t believe a thing she’s saying! Her troops can find us in no time, the moment they step in the Old Valley woods... **Rozetta (covering her face): I see what you’re talking about, but how are we going to gather approximately 50 people for migration, before the troops get in. Must of the people are probably roaming outside... **Kelemen (serious): Which is why I need your help! We had a blackout a few months ago at the base, and the emergency alarm’s not working! And we need it to work if we want EVERYONE to evacuate! **Rozetta (curious): Don’t you have children of Hephaestus here? Can’t they deal with that? Because I’m honestly not feeling strong enough to deal with electronics... **Kelemen (covering his face): I believe they had... But all of them were arrested earlier... **Rozetta (sighing): Fine... Lets go Mia! *Investigate base **Rozetta (smirking): That must be the power box... I’ll let you unlock its door.... I’ll do the rest.... *Unlock box (1 star) **Rozetta (cracking her knuckles): Okayy.... Time to get my hands to work! *Let Rozetta fix the powerbox **Rozetta (holding a screwdriver): Just a little more there.... and here..... **Rozetta (announcing): And the powers back on!!! **Rozetta (glad): Lets go talk to Kelemen!!! *Inform Kelemen you brought the power back (1 star) **Kelemen (happy): You did! You brought the power back on! Thank you so much.... **Rozetta (smirking): You’re welcome.... Did you press the alarm.... **Kelemen (click button; grinning): I’m about to do it now... **Kelemen (smiling): Now all what I have to do now, is prepare the announcement.... YOU ARE NO MIA *See what Ophelia wants help with (1 star) **Mia (crossing her arms): Can you tell me what the fuck is going on, Ophelia? **Ophelia (blushing): I’m sorry... I know you’re a bit tired... But we have a problem.... **Mia (eye rolling): It better be important..... **Ophelia (worried): I-I saw people in the woods... People which I didn’t recognize from the base!!! **Mia (wondering): You think they could be refugees looking for help... **Ophelia (serious): Yes, but they were clean and well-fed! And I don’t know whether it’s that, or they came here to help!!! **Ophelia (whispering): Or they could even be troops of Galinda’s..... **Mia (awkward grin): I think... It’s better not to think like this... You saw them in the forest? **Ophelia (curious): Where else could I find them? **Mia (serious): Then lets go search for them? *Investigate woods **Ophelia (worried): I don’t see them anywhere... D-do you think they left.... **Mia (crossing her arms): I doubt it.. We should keep looking.... **Mia (thinking): Maybe they dropped something that’ll tell us who they are.... I’ll search that pile of branches, just wait here... *Search pile of branches (1 star) **Ophelia (shocked): That looks a lot like your neckla- **Mia (happily surprised): OH... MY..... GOD!!!!! Mia turns around... **Hamilton (sad; worried): Where is it.... WHERE IS IT!!! **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; warm smile): Don’t worry Hamilton... It can’t be that fa- **Bruno and Yoyo (both surprised and happy; Yoyo): HOLY SHIT!!!! **Hamilton (confused): What? **Mia (tears of joy): HAMILTON!!! YOYO!!! BRUNO!!!! Mia runs up to them..... **Bruno, Hamilton, Mia and Yoyo (sharing a group hug): ....... **Ophelia (shy): Hi..... *Give Hamilton his necklace (1 star) **Mia (smirking; showing a necklace): I believe you dropped this.... **Hamilton (warm smile): Thank you Mia.... I’m so glad to see you again.. I’ve missed you.... **Mia (smiling): Me to- **Mia (worried): Wait? Where’s Diego? Is he at your base... I really wanted to see him... Hamilton looks down and then back to Mia.... **Hamilton (sad): Diego.... Ge wasn’t with us when all this started.... Neither did David, Sploder or Randall.... **Hamilton (covering his face): And even after we drove to Saint Teufel along a huge crowd of people and built up the barricade... We didn’t see them... **Hamilton (sympathetic): Mia... I think they were imprisoned... or much worse.. dead..... **Mia (scared): No no NO!!! Diego isn’t dead! H-he CAN’T BE!!! **Hamilton (covering her face): We can only hope.... Are you alone... **Mia (tearful): No... Hasuro and Rozetta’s with me, their at the Anoterous base... and no we didn’t join them... At the base.... **Kelemen (wondering): So... What were you and Ophelia up to... **Mia (smirking): Well...... Suddenly a punch is sent to Kelemen’s crotch..... **Kelemen (falling down): Oh....... **Hamilton (pissed; cracking his knuckles): That’s for what you did at the airport..... **Mira (carrying Edit; pissed): Hey!!! **Kelemen (in pain; holding his crotch): It’s alright.... I-I had it coming.... **Hamilton (crossing): Hell you do, and worse! After Kelemen’s pain wear off. He goes to the center... **Kelemen (waving): Greetings everyone.... **Kelemen (scratching his neck): You may be wondering what’s all that fuss about... And it’s kinda complicated.... **Kelemen (holding his head): But Galinda have learned of our whereabouts somehow..... **Anoterous (shocked): ........ **Kelemen (covering her face): I know... It’s quite scary, which is why we’ve got to move.... **Kelemen (serious): So everyone pack your stuff!! We’re leaving, NOW!!! After the speech ends.... **Ophelia and Susan (Susan; clapping fancily): A great announcement, that was! I suppose you’ve got a plan on where we’re moving. **Kelemen (covering his face): I’m afraid not... I was in so much pressure, I-I didn’t think of this.... I guess we should should just.... nomad... **Mia (thinking): Well.... Bruno, Hamilton and Yoyo were going to take me, Hasuro and Rozetta to a camp they set up in Saint Teufel... You could come with u- **Hamilton (angry): The hell?! Of course not? **Mia (shocked): Why?! **Hamilton (ridiculed): Are you insane?! The Anoterous... and Kelemen? These are public enemies we’re talking about, we can’t just bring them in with us!!!! **Mia (angry): Are you serious, right no- **Kelemen (sighing): Nah.... It’s ok... **Mia (crossing her arms): Oh please! I was talking about you! You could be captured and I couldn’t care less! But most of the Anoterous are just misguided.... **Hamilton (serious): The decision’s final! No Kelemen and NO ANOTEROUS!! I’m the camp leader and I decided who comes and who doesn’t? **Hamilton (curious): So ladies... Are you coming? **Mira, Ophelia and Susan (glaring): ...... **Hamilton (confused): What?! **Mira, Ophelia and Susan (Ophelia; serious): Hamilton, I was initially sent here to do ONE thing and it is to save every mist-seeker here! Most importantly DEMIGODS!! Why would I settle in your camp, when you won’t accept half the demigods around! **Susan (neutral): Judging by your name, I could tell that you’ve got some French on your side. Do you prefer to be identified by “Mister” or “Monsieur”? **Hamilton (blushing): My father was brought up in France, but I was born and raised an American... **Susan (raising one brow): I guesses so, thanks to your straightforward and impolite behavior. **Susan (neutral): With all due of respect, Mr Laurent. I was instructed to stand by Miss Lincoln at all times, so I’m afraid I have no choice but to decline your offer too. **Mira (serious; carrying Edit): For me.. You can take Edit into your camp for her safety! But I’m not going anywhere without Kelemen!! **Hamilton (waving his hand): So I’ll be responsible of changing her diapers? No thanks, I’ll pass! Outside the base.... **Hasuro (concerned): Mia... Are you okay.... **Mia (angry): I can’t believe were doing this!!! **Rozetta (holding her head): I know how you feel Mia.... I believe it’s wrong to leave them behind, too... But you saw how they acted at the cottage... We can’t risk having them around.... **Mia (sighing): ...... **Mia (displeased): I guess... you have a point...